


Book, Cover, Don’t Judge

by elizabeth_rice



Series: SBIGTTS Project [16]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, Canon - TV, Challenge Response, Humour, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-02
Updated: 2019-07-02
Packaged: 2020-06-02 15:07:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19443937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elizabeth_rice/pseuds/elizabeth_rice
Summary: Stiles is usually (always) right about people.





	Book, Cover, Don’t Judge

**Author's Note:**

> It’s a sort of fusion of TW/Sherlock Holmes. 
> 
> Written for FFW birthday bingo. My [card is here](https://fanfic-by-lizzy.dreamwidth.org/30645.html).

The police seemed proud of themselves. They believed they’d caught the killer. But Stiles wasn't so sure about that.

“Why? He really does look like a killer,” Scott had whispered to him.

“Appearances can be deceiving,” Stiles replied, and thought that that was very wise. 

Inside the interrogation room, Stiles asked, “Aren't you gonna say anything in your defence?”

“Why should I? You’ve already made up your minds about me, haven’t you?” Derek said.

Stiles looked at him with interest. He didn't say anything more. Just wait him out. Derek didn't disappoint.

He leaned forward on the table and looked Stiles in the eye. “Do you really think I’m capable of it? Because if you do, there’s a murderer on the loose. And you're in here, wasting your time.”

Well, Stiles thought to himself. Not only did he have a killer to catch but he also had to prove one man’s innocence.

Stiles stood up, “Maybe. But it doesn't help that you look like you could tear a guy’s throat out. With your teeth.”

Derek glared at him, but Stiles wasn't intimidated. Nope, not one bit.

“So why don't you put up your feet, catch up on some Zzzs. I have a case to solve and a day to save!” With that, Stiles left the room.

Outside, Scott asked, “And what if you're wrong?”

Stiles shrugged, “We already have him in custody.”

Scott rolled his eyes, but smiled.

“Faith, Scott. You gotta have faith.”

~

After the case was solved and the real killer was safely behind bars, the police let Derek Hale go with many apologies.

Stiles decided to go over to Derek’s home.

Derek opened the door, but didn't invite Stiles in.

“So I solved the case.”

Derek crossed his arms.

“I saved the day.”

Derek didn't budge.

“I saved your ass!”

Finally, “So you want a reward?”

“Um, yes.”

Derek smiled, “Come in.”


End file.
